Sakura
by chloe103
Summary: Something is coming. A monster called war and obliteration. Sakura comes from a family of samurai, people ninja shun from this world. Leaving Konoha to join the Akatsuki and gain new abilities, will she be able to save everyone from death and terror? What relationships will build? How will she change?
1. Argentum Oblinit

It was beginning to get cold. The Cherry Blossom trees withstand the cold, but they arefading. It would soon be beautiful how those pink petals were sneezed on the snow, accentuating it like sprinkles on ice cream. I sat in my bedroom holding a handful of dried petals from the thoughtful Cherry Blossom tree. The tree was a quiet creature, almost like a thoughtful little human like me.

We had so much alike beyond our name. We even matched each other today in style. Along with the hair, my ghostly white kimono with freckled pink petals made us twins. Both of us would sit there quietly while reminiscing the times I carved my name in its fine oak, cried on it like a child, or slept away on it after speaking of my day. While we would think, we were quiet. Not a sound.

Its petals would kiss me from my forehead to my shoulders. Sad tears escaped my eyes. This beautiful kimono was for the festival three days ago. I wasn't allowed to come in; my friends didn't let me. Are they even really friends? They say they are, but make fun of my hair, won't let me sit with them during lunch, and even tugs at my hair. That is why I'm in my room, sobbing.

That tree was the only thing that loved me. Even though there is only silence, she showed me that she loved me through her actions. Sadly, I won't be able to see her since I was trapped in here for a few days.

The day I was going to kill myself.

My sandals were forever forgotten when I ran away. The petals still clinging to my clothes swiftly let go in my room. In my hand, I clutched the wooden scabbard of my katana and let it drag on the ground. I found it in a bush by the tree. Maybe I could tie my legs to balance me and do seppuku. No, that would make a scene when my father comes home.

I picked up my Konoha headband. It was fake, not for a girl like me. I never deserved one, but it could serve one use today. To help with my death.

I tied the band around my eyes tightly. With my hands thrown forward, I felt for the window. Some why, it was cold, but I ignored it. Snow wasn't coming in weeks. I opened the window with a small struggle and stepped on the ledge. It was freezing; I could feel ice tainting my lips. Probably it's beginning to rain or sprinkle dusts of snow. With fear dragging all around me, I felt for the top of the building before I fell. We were the highest floor, so my window was near the top of the building.

I felt it, so I climbed it carefully. My fear faded when I reached the top of the building. Here it goes. Yes, I'm dying in vain, but don't I get an exception? I let my balance vanish as I extended my arms and fell. The best thing about falling blindly is that you don't know when you're going to collide with the ground.

Nobody will remember my name or my life. My story or my pain. My sadness or my-

It was only white and cold. Is this the void? Where people go when they have been neither good nor bad, and wander vaguely like they did in their life. It was silence except for my soft breaths. I cracked my eyes open, revealing a spidery hand reaching above me.

"No, not yet!" I screamed as I scrambled to my knees.

I cowered behind my hands, but nothing has happened. It was a tree. My beautiful Cherry Blossom tree. Slowly, I looked around me. Snow. Nobody was outside because it was snowing. It never snowed in Konoha.

It blanketed Konoha like an angel's garment; no blemishes. Except for me. I stood my ground to expect the snow more. It saved my fall, the snow actually about two feet above the ground. Stomping and sloshing through the snow, I found one of my sandals buried deep in it. It was too cold for me to get it, though.

Did my eyes deceive me?

Many yards away but noticeable, were tall men dressed in long black cloaks. The gray skies and blowing snow made it hard for me to tell who they were. My legs wobbled but I continued to approach them. There were at least six of them. One of them looked monstrous and foreboding. Others looked human.

I trailed behind them, one of them turning my way. It was the shortest and probably the youngest, and he did not have a cloak on but was dressed in ANBU uniform. I could not recognize him, but he seemed to be a follower or a slave of the people. His eyes carried loneliness and desolation, calling me for help. His body was slender and slumped forward in exhaustion.

To me, he was the most handsome thing I saw, with hair bundled into a low ponytail and black pupils that could tell you a sad story. We have the same eyes that time. My life is a sad story, no climax, no revelation. Just sadness and melancholy. He looked back to his leaders, then back at me.

I saw his hand reach for something. With anticipation crawling around me, he took out a knife. My fear was too confusing and wrapped around me that I couldn't move. I wanted to die, but not this way. He handed it to me. Not what I was expecting, but it added to his mysteriousness even more.

"Take this," He whispered, "and use it. Run away from here because you will be killed."

"Why must I run-"

"Ssh. Just go before it's too late. Train and become strong, girl."

"Why?"I asked, my lips quivering with fear.

He paused and frowned, scrutinizing me. In seconds, his dark eyes became a whirlpool of angry red. Was this a justsu? A slender, umber hand reached a touched my hair.

"The Haruno clan..." He muttered breathlessly, then answered, "Because you and all of the people like you will not be alive soon."

"No..."

"Leave, now. Please..."

"**_Uchiha Itachi, let's move it. It won't be too long after this place is only garbage._**" A tall burly man in a cloak turned towards us.

"_**Get out of here, little girl. Hide in your home or run from here. It won't be long until all of your precious little friends are scattered around this place, dead.**_"

"No?" I was so strucken with fear, that my '_N__o'_ sounded like a question.

"**_Yes, child. War is coming, but nobody would believe you. Itachi, let's go._**" The man snickered, then turned gracefully to catch up with the other cloaked members.

My fear was so grandiose and overlapping, I could not mutter a word. It was as if I was staring at the Devil and all of his horrible doings. _A war?_ **_A war?_** _**A war?**_ My friends? What friends? My father? I have no father? Questions swirled in my head so fast, I fell back down in the heap of snow.

This is suppose to be when my mother rushes to my aid, her apron flowing and her sandals getting wet. I'd feel her numb hands around me and shout my name in fright. Her warmth would curdle around me like cheese and butter and she'd sing my name with a nervous shudder when finding me on the snow around me. It's like I could feel her _now_. Like a baby, I sucked my thumb and cried my mom's name. Once more, I cried it again.

But, there was no answer.

_Mom?_


	2. Relinque

CHAPTER 2: ARGMENTUM OBLINIT

He was the most interesting boy I've ever seen. He seemed a few years older than me, but age is nothing but a number. Around me, windows were shut and shopkeepers closed immediately. I was not afraid of these people, partially because I didn't know who they were. The boy did give me one last glance of pity, then returned to his leaders.

My mind was reeling. He was my silver lining. Maybe he was the answer to my life; my revelation even. I stomped through the deep snow, my skin stiff and trembling from the cold. Slowly, I turned my head toward the tree. My eyes relaxed in exhaustion and serenity with my lips slightly pursed.

It was like walking away from nothing as I went back inside my home. From my window I could see my slim body shape implanted in the snow. So maybe God does have something in store for me. He won't let me die, even though I've tried killing myself eleven times.

When I started cutting myself, it only left scars. When I tried to hang myself, the noose fell from my ceiling. When I've tried to drown myself, a stranger pulled me from the water. When I tried to poison myself with a chemical called sodium hydroxide, which would make your insides bubble and melt, it would not kill me but would give me convulsions and internal bleeding. Maybe there is some reason for me to live. But I doubt it.

I'll name him _Nagusame_, meaning solace in japanese. Solace is the comfort in your darkest hour. He'll protect me and come back. He'll-

"Sakura! Get the Hell down here!" A booming voice yelled.

My father. Quickly I scrambled down the stairs, then hesitantly walked toward him. He was a strong man, an ex-samurai. Scars tainted his rippling muscles, he let his blonde hair flow to his shoulders and green cold eyes. He was a very handsome man, many women wishing to marry him, a samurai. Sadly, he changed his ways. He taught me things my friends shouldn't know until they're fifteen. He has shown everything to me about the ninja world.

How women only serve to be reputation for men, not to fight along with them. How women are only tools for sex and prostitution. I said 'How do you know?' and he said 'Tell me why they never put two girls and a boy on a team. Tell me how you all only serve as medics and barely engage in battle. Maybe soon they'll let your teammates rape your little body, Sakura.' and he'd give me a cold stare. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. TenTen, Neji, and Rock Lee. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. He was right.

I walked toward him carefully, my clothes drenched from the snow. He eyed my body from the head to the toe, then stared at my lips.

"Where were you? Trying to do things to yourself again? Trying to run away?"

"No...I just wanted...to see the snow, Father."

"Why is your whole kimono wet, then? Where are your sandals I bought you? Why the Hell are there watery footprints on the floor?!" He glided his eyes to follow the footprints I left.

"I don't know, Papa. I'm sorry..."

"Damn well, you're sorry." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

I stood there with my eyes studying the old wooden floor. Our apartment room was actually roomy. We painted the walls a mustard yellow, matching the light of the many lamps in the living room. When you walk in, you must be careful not to hit the TV when you open the door. It's still full of boxes from moving out of our old home plus my father's consistent drinking. Father slept downstairs on the couch, and I had a lone room upstairs. Downstairs is crowded with Ru and Whisky bottles, and cigarette butts. He told me to never smoke or drink, even though he does it. There is a small kitchen in front of the stairs, both being behind our old couch. It's actually comfortable; just the two of us.

"Are you listening, Sakura?" His eyes were tired but serious.

"Sorry, Papa." I mumbled, ready for my pop in the chest or in the head.

"What did those men say to you?" He asked calmly, which is out of character for him.

"You saw?"

"Tell me," He watched me sit on the couch with him. "tell me what they've said..."

"They told me a war was coming, a-and that I should run." The thoughts of those scary men and me passing out, was troubling and confusing.

"You should, Sakura." He massaged his face in stress, circulating his fingertips on his cheekbones.

"What about you, Father!?"

"What the Hell are you worried about me for? I've done nothing but made your little life miserable. I know what you do upstairs, trying to hang yourself." Said Papa, and the slightest of tears welled in his beautiful eyes.

"Father..."

"Do you know where we come from Sakura? Our family?" He stood in front of me uncomfortably.

"We are not ninja. Those men you saw out there are **_us_**. They _know_ you. That is why they told you to escape."

"Where did we come from? What are you not telling me?!"

"Hush! People will here you!" He seized my shoudlers and motioned at the floor.

"I want you to flee, Sakura. It'll be hard in this ninja-ran world. Get money, lots of it. Never say who you are. Be a mercenary. A maid. No prostitution, I won't allow it. You know how to live on your own, you've been doing it for so long now." He shuddered when he said is last sentence, but continued.

"Gather your things and leave at the end of the week, okay? Say nothing of this to your friends. Go to bed." He never answered his on statement for where we're from, so I just left. What are they hiding from me? Whatever it is, I know it will come out sooner or later.


	3. Sakura?

I wanted to die beautiful. In a sad way, a quick way, a beautiful way. I'd know I did if the blood splattered and drenched on the back of my skull is actually attractive. Like vermillion scarlets curled and braided in my hair, spread in the snow that blanched my body's last warmth. Like Shakespeare's Juliet, I'll be sprawled and hunched over when I die; beautiful. Comely. Otherworldly, almost!  
Again, I began to rub the blistering sores on my arms.

Standing, I buttoned up a dark green sleeveless shirtwaist dress with a mandarin collar. It was plain and needed sleeves because it is becoming breezy and nippy, but my pain numbed me so blunt, I could barely feel the cold. Just like how the noose numb my neck so many times, I have a pale red-violet scar encircled around my throat. Since that attempt, I couldn't feel food go down my throat for weeks.

Maybe I do have a chance.

"Mother, do I?" I asked. I turned around, feeling warm and...protected. _She was here. _Even in death, I can feel her. Is this just insanity because of reckless judgement of something ghostly and illusory? Mother was lynched in Oniomura, the demon village where Samurai rested serenely. I barely contain memories from living there. I only remember its extinction and carnage.

Speaking of destruction, I need to find _him_. I know he's **_changed_**, but he'll famish himself alone in the woods. Plus, I yearn for _him_.

"Morning," I said to Father, "I'm going to ferret _him_ out again." I put meat and medicine in a knapsack, then waited for his response.

"Alright."

With that, I galloped into the frosty snow. He was always in the bosk sleeping, always killing animals. Quietly, I ambled through the woods. Nobody enters here because of him. Admonitory signs carved with damp wood or painted with red ink that gave ominous threats about a beast.

This beast was only lonely. He had dark, feral eyes and enjoyed drinking from ponds. His territory is surrounded by the viscera and entrails of dear and claws that dug deep into trees. The woods become foreboding and towering, leaving the atmosphere mysterious and a dark gray. There he was.

He was hunched over something, his jaw and claws tearing through something fleshy. Whatever it was, it was long gone when in his grasp. Its muscles rippled and slipped fatty liquids that smelled and looked like oil. The iron in its blood gave a strong odor the beast liked. He was a monster.

Slowly, I took a step forward so he could acknowledge me. He has changed through his heart.

"I am here, Sasuke-kun." I said, fear shaking my voice.

"Approach." He commanded deeply, his voice unrecognizable.

I am not afraid of him, but nervous. He could pounce on me anytime. Assume has became feral and inhumane. No compassion, just insanity and violent, uncontrollable behavior. Rage.

"Sasuke-kun, stop eating that. You'll get an infection if you eat raw meat. It's messy."

He looked at me, hands and clothes doused with blood. Also, he had decorated deep gashes, lesions, swollen and discolored contusions and bruises, and ulcers around his body. He could not care for himself. He may die here.

"Sasuke-kun, there is a war coming." I spoke with confidence. He frowned at me while picking at a wound on his bicep.

"No such thing. No war is coming, Sakura."

"Yes there is! I came to tell you so that you could escape."

"I'm staying." He said sadly.

"No, come. Don't just stay here in vain when people need you. I need you!" I kneeled by him, dipping a rag I'm the cold pond.

"You don't need me!" He shouted, almost pushing me into the icy pond.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun. I just want you safe."

"I _am_ safe. Leave here and quit being weak and useless. Got it!?"

"You've gotten worse. I'm going to find Naruto. He will understand what I'm saying." I muttered, cleaning his skin and dabbing medicine on it.

I stood abruptly and dropped my knapsack near him, then left.

_Naruto's perspective_

The trees were steady and cold. Sakura's tree was so warm, though. Like a spirit embraced the tree to protect it from the cold. Sakura's mother's spirit was sealed in here. I saw it with my own eyes, believe it. My father did it and told me not to tell a soul.

When Sakura is away, I guard the tree. Although, I wonder where she is. Maybe she's pursuing Sasuke again. That _beast_. I hate everything about him. Ever since the beginning, I knew he was going to become feral. He always was, believe you me!

A blend of green and white approached me. Sakura! My tired eyes became filled with gaiety and light-heartedness. She was even skinnier than before, still boxy in shape with no signs of becoming a woman. Her skin blanched considerably over time since she never wear a jacket in this cold weather. Like always, she wore eyeshadow a pale red and painted her long nails a matching color. Her eyes were a very light icy teal, very cold and dead.

Still, the welt around her neck and scars in her wrists never faded. Poor girl. I want her to get better. I care for Sakura and I can even say I love her. But, she needs to take care of herself. Leaving here is her best option. After all, this is territory of ninja.

"Naruto..." She sniffled.

When she neared me, I could see dried tears and snot on her face and a red nose.

"Sakura, what happened? Did Sasuke hurt you!?" I asked, standing.

"He won't listen! There's a war, Naruto! It's coming and I want us three to flee."

"A war? Sakura, there's no war. You're delusional, you've been out in the cold too long." I assured her.

There is a war coming. I know there is. The Samurai are coming for revenge for what the Ninja did. Father told me when he was alive. He died by sickness along with Mother. He told me to stay and fight with the side I choose. I'm fighting with the Samurai, even though I'm a Ninja.

"_Naruto_! Stop! Just listen to me, please!"

"Sorry, Sakura. You're lying." I smiled sadly.

She was telling the truth, but I have to keep lying. Father said I must lie, because it's in her persona to end leaving to get stronger and coming back to save us. She's like a silver lining. I know she'll hate me for this, believe it, but I have to lie. It's wrong but it's right.

"You'll see! I'll come back and save your ass because you're being the idiot you always were!" Her tears spilled as she yelled at me, but I'll take it.

"Ah, Sakura! There is no war, Konoha has no rivals and we could take them down easily! Believe it!"

"So you're going to take me down!? Fine then! I'll prove you and Sasuke-kun wrong!" She screamed, shoved me in my chest, then ran off in a limp.

_Sorry, Sakura. I'll see you again, right? _

_Sakura?_

Nobody believes me, but I'll prove them wrong when I save them. I crept into the house, Father sleeping loudly as usual. There is nothing for me here, except Father. He's the only one who believes me. When I went upstairs to pack, I noticed something.

There is not one weapon in my room that Father bought for me. Only perfumes, jewelry, dresses, make-up, tea sets, and writing sets.

"But why?"

"An attempt to give you a normal life. I failed." Father said, his voice tired.

I turned to look at him, his muscular body against the door frame. He was staring at the floor, arms crossed and biceps bulging.

"Father...I'm leaving now." I mumbled quietly, folding a red qipao and setting it into my backpack.

"Alright, Tiger Toes." Father kneeled down to me and bumped his head on mine.

He was blushing intently, his cheeks a beautiful watercolor scarlet. We both closed our eyes and stayed silent.

"Tiger Toes," His hand cupped the back of my head, "we'll talk again, you hear?" Father smiled softly at me.

He always said this when he sent me to school.

"Yeah. I'll come back in a month." I smiled, then turned to fill my backpack, not forgetting Nagasume's knife. I'm going to look for him. He may be like me.

When I turned and glanced at my father, I saw sadness and frustration. He'll be okay, he knows this is best for me. He gave me privacy to change into something more adaptable for this weather. I put on a long-sleeve black shirt, and a floral Chinese vest with white fur trimming and red frog buttons. Along with a pair of black pants, brown boots, and a red bandana, I threw the heavy bag over my shoulders and went out the door.

He told me not to write to him because all messengers are nosy ninja who read the letters anyway. He told me to write when I find shelter in SAMURAI territory. I agreed. In a month, I'll be back, strong as ever, to protect everyone. Yes, I'm only fourteen, but I'll be ready.

_Father's Perspective_

If she comes in a month, she'll die. The war will be for three years, says the prophecy. It'll be like a Cold War with threats, propaganda, and hostility because in one month the Samurai will attack Konoha, this Ninja village. Konoha will not fight back, but will send threats to the revived Oniomura, which is being rebuilt secretly now.

I must make sure she doesn't come back ever. Heh, I'll hate myself for that but it's for the best. Lying to her is wrong but right. Quietly, I followed her, sword in hand.

_Sorry, Sakura. _

Swiftly, I stood in front of her and tripped her.

"What!? Father?" She looked at me, shivering from the snow on her face.

I was shivering too, for lying and because of the snow. I won't kill her, but challenge her.

"You're not going. I changed my mind. You're staying."

"But you want me to get better, right?"

"You don't need to. This isn't your battle. Baby, I'm not letting you go!" I pounced in her direction, purposefully making close calls with my sword.

"Father stop! Are you trying to kill me?" She asked, crying.

I decided not to answer. Really, I wasn't, but she needs to get the impression that I am. This will make her want to go even more. Sakura, you're a very readable character. Naruto's father read through you, Naruto reads through you, and I read through you. Stop being so easy.

"NO! I'm leaving and you can't stop me! I want to get better and win this war, but everyone is against me! Nobody cares about what I say! They think I'm nonexistent! I was trying to do everyone a favor and kill myself but God wouldn't allow me to die! So let me leave all of you alone!" She shoved me in my stomach, then sprinted away.

_Sorry, Sakura. I hope we'll talk again, okay?_

_Okay? Sakura?_


End file.
